


Playtime

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nerf war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: Reader comes home to a nerf battle but she has a few tricks up her sleeve.





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there is so much dialogue. I hope you enjoy.

Opening the door to your home, you heard the sounds of shouts and squeals of laughter. You smiled despite the pounding headache that he been persisting all morning and afternoon. Once you closed the door, loud shushes could be heard from your husband, Tom. 

“Mommy’s home, should we team together and get her?” Overhearing Tom ask your twin girls. You didn’t hear your daughter’s reply but by Tom’s, “Excellent,” response you assumed they had agreed. 

You figured you had less than a minute to get ready and take cover from whatever they had planned for you. Quickly you made your way to the kitchen to set the bags of groceries down before they turned into casualties of the imminent battle. 

Once the groceries had been deposited onto the counter you made your way as silently as possible to the hall closet where you had previously stashed a Nerf gun for moments like this. This wasn’t rare, but this time you were actually prepared. 

After making sure the automatic toy was up and running you felt the bombardment of many foam bullets followed by a war cry of one grown man and two five year old girls. Turning to face them you gave them a view of the gun you had hidden that held a hundred foam darts. You watched their eyes widen in a mix of awe and fear. 

“Retreat!” Tom shouted as you began firing back. 

The bullets pelted into your husband and children as they ran into the sitting room for cover. When you reached the sitting room you saw the girl’s feet peaking out behind the lounge. 

“Girls, I am prepared to offer safety and immunity if you turn against Daddy and join me,” you offered. 

“Promise?” They chorused. 

“Hey!” Tom’s voice cried in protest, not pleased by his betrayal. 

You reassured the twins, “I promise.”

You watched as they scurried grabbing the loose bullets so they could reload as they came to your side. 

“Anna, Emily, Daddy loves you very much please come back,” Tom pleaded. 

“Sorry Daddy, Mommy gave us candy,” they spoke, mouths full of the candy you had handed them from your pocket.

“They have M&M’s now Tom, your pleas have no effect,” you chuckled. 

“Y/N, my lovely wife, mother of my traitorous children, love of my life, please forgive me and show mercy.”

“Tom, my love, I shall forgive you…”

“Really?” Tom asked, his voice full of hope. 

“Absolutely,” you grinned, “Once we’ve unloaded all these bullets at you.”

“Villains!” Tom shouted, rolling out from behind the chair unloading his gun at you in one defiant last stance. His face in shock once his gun was empty. 

“Ready girls?”

“Yep!”

“Shoot Daddy,” you ordered with a smile. 

Tom used his arm to shield his face, not wanting to damage his glasses as he charged through the bullets and tackling you onto the couch, affectively pinning you, your gun clattered to the ground. 

Laughing uncontrollably as the girls tried to pull Tom off of you they shouted, “Daddy, don’t squish Mommy!”

Tom gave a sly grin “but Mommy likes when I squish her,” making his innuendo clear. 

Emily giggled, “Daddy’s weird.”

“Well if Daddy is weird then I should release the kissy monster,” Tom gave an evil laugh. 

The girls shrieked as Tom began kissing their faces and tummy adding in plenty of tickles. They tried to crawl behind you for safety but you were still successfully pinned down by the kissy monster. 

“No! Get Mommy!” Anna ordered. 

“Oh, I’ll get Mommy,” Tom teased before he kissed your face causing you to laugh. 

“Hiddleston!” You shouted in protest. 

“Do you yield?” Tom asked between kisses. 

“I yield, I yield,” you agreed. 

Tom let you up, “That’ll teach you

“I have been thoroughly punished,” you teased. 

You rolled off the couch so you could start on dinner. 

“Y/N, sweetheart do you need any assistance with supper?”

You smiled, “Sure, if the girls want to wash the vegetables, you can cut them while I start the pasta.”

“Alright ladies, you heard the boss, let’s get to work,” Tom clapped his hands together. 

The four of you began making tonight’s meal. You looked over your family happy and whole, you couldn’t keep the smile off your face.


End file.
